Weldable coatings containing an electrically conductive material, such as a pigment, are often used to provide an electroconductive layer on metal substrates. Unfortunately, many of the conductive pigments do not, by themselves, provide adequate corrosion protection; in some cases, the conductive pigments can actually accelerate corrosion. To provide adequate corrosion protection, corrosion resistant pigments (“CRP”) can also be added to weldable primers. Examples include silica or calcium-treated silica. The use of CRPs, however, can often adversely impact welding performance. The use of silicon, a semi-conductive material, has been reported as a replacement for conductive pigments; such formulations, however, often fail to give adequate weld performance. Thus, improved coatings that are both weldable and corrosion resistant are desired.